


Broken beings

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: I suoi occhi mostravano lo stesso bagliore deciso di quando gli raccontava di come avesse salvato il mondo. La fermezza di una scelta mai rimpianta, assieme a qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso, un mostro nascosto sotto la sua faccia che gli aveva regalato un immediato senso di affinità.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Lucy/gifts).



> Storia scritta per il Drabble Flash Event del gruppo We are out for prompt, come fill del prompt: "Crossoverone MCU/Watchmen, Loki/Adrian: nella mitlogia norrena Loki è famoso per aver fatto incazzare Sif tagliandole i capelli. Scrivi di Loki che li taglia ad Adrian".
> 
> Postata oggi per fare tanti auguri a Lucky_Lucy e ringraziarla un minimo del suo aiuto come beta. Tantissimi auguri, cara <3

**Broken beings**

 

“Te lo avevo detto che la tua reazione era ingiustificata”.

Allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso per poi sfiorargli i capelli cortissimi, ma il mortale si ritrasse di scatto.

“Detesto ciò che mi hai fatto”.

Era ancora nudo, però. Lo erano entrambi, così lui non si preoccupò di quello che in circostanze passate era stato un rifiuto. Lo trasse a sé, baciandogli il mento e poi la gola, dove il sangue aveva appena smesso di pulsare al ritmo frenetico dell'orgasmo e c'era un velo di sudore a testimoniare l'amplesso concluso da pochi minuti.

“Ti ricresceranno”.

Il mortale puntò gli occhi su di lui, due schegge azzurre capaci di mutarsi nei ghiacci eterni di Jotunheim, in quella sfumatura dannata che si occultava sotto alla sua pelle come il peggiore dei segreti, e al tempo stesso di ardere come braci di colore sbagliato quando chiamava il suo nome in preda al piacere.

“Questo non ti giustifica”.

Gli rispose con un sorriso, scoprendo i denti mentre dalla testa la sua mano scendeva ad afferrargli il mento.

“Ma è stato divertente”. Ricercò subito le sue labbra per soffocare la sua risposta, andando ad accarezzargli i fianchi, saggiando muscoli allenati alla perfezione sotto alla pelle pallida, un corpo all'apice della forma per quelli della sua razza; eppure così fragile ed effimero che gli bastava premere appena con i polpastrelli per lasciare il proprio marchio su di lui. Era un altro particolare che amava, nel suo mortale. “E così non mi hai più fatto attendere perché dovevi sistemarti i capelli”.

“Attento, Silvertongue. Potrei farti attendere molto più a lungo”.

Lui rise e lo baciò di nuovo.

Il mortale era rimasto in collera per due settimane. Giorni interi in cui non aveva voluto toccarlo o farsi toccare. Avrebbe potuto averlo ugualmente, forzarsi su di lui senza il minimo problema, ma questo avrebbe cancellato il valore di una simile conquista. Adrian Veidt era la gemma della sua razza, l'evoluzione inaspettatamente pregevole di un popolo grigio e poco interessante. La sua mente, più ancora del suo aspetto, era ciò che lo aveva affascinato fin da subito, portandogli la sorprendente consapevolezza che qualcuno in grado di capirlo e condividere le sue azioni fosse un infimo mortale. Era la sua unicità a renderlo così prezioso. Utilizzare la forza per rimarcare il suo possesso su di lui avrebbe attenuato la soddisfazione che provava nel sapere di essere stato scelto dall'unico Midgardiano degno di nota.

La spinta che ricevette servì solo a farglielo desiderare ancora di più.

“Sei già stanco, mortale? Pensavo volessi inaugurare il letto nuovo”.

Adrian lo fissò in silenzio per un paio di istanti, mostrandogli quell'irritante sguardo che non sempre riusciva a decifrare, poi curvò le labbra.

“Stenditi, e mani sopra alla testa”.

Gli obbedì con un sorriso, lasciando che fossero solo i suoi occhi a seguirlo mentre prendeva le manette.

Le avevano già usate, quelle inutili restrizioni. Inutili per il mortale, che sarebbe stato reso immobile in modo più rapido ed efficiente dalla sua magia, inutili per lui stesso, che avrebbe potuto distruggerle con una parte infinitesima della sua forza. Ma Adrian ogni tanto desiderava l'illusione del controllo, e lui non aveva trovato motivi per rifiutargliela.

Gli permise di ancorarlo alla testiera del letto, rubandogli un bacio mentre il mortale incombeva su di lui, ma, nel momento in cui si ritrovò i polsi prigionieri, un'improvvisa oppressione gli gelò il petto. Emise un ansito, più sorpresa che reale dolore, perché quelle non erano le solite manette, non erano nemmeno oggetti appartenenti a Midgard.

Senza staccare gli occhi da Adrian, inviò la propria magia a saggiare la consistenza delle restrizioni, ritrovandosi a cozzare contro una barriera, la stessa barriera che lo aveva avvolto non appena la serratura era scattata a imprigionarlo al letto.

La bugia di metallo che le avvolgeva adesso non bastava a ingannare le sue percezioni. C'era un nucleo di rune a dare solidità a quelle manette, a creare catene che imbrigliavano la sua essenza.

Diede uno strattone improvviso, ma la testiera del letto resse, e con essa le manette. Sentiva la magia rumoreggiare nelle sue vene, impietosa, violenta, feroce quanto sarebbe stato lui stesso una volta libero; ma le rune la tenevano imbrigliata in un sudario invisibile, le impedivano di oltrepassare la sua pelle, di liberarsi e incenerire quel mortale che aveva avuto l'ardire di sfidarlo.

Lo guardò furente, le dita frementi per il bisogno di uccidere.

“Come ne sei venuto in possesso?”.

“Tendi a parlare un po' troppo della tua persona. Parlare del tuo passato, dei torti subiti, del rancore nei confronti di tuo fratello adottivo... Non mi è stato difficile risalire a lui”.

A quelle parole ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, senza nemmeno cercare di liberare i polsi, perché gli era stato sufficiente quel primo strattone per rendersi conto di quanto quelle manette fossero salde.

“Lui dov'è, adesso?”.

“Immagino su Asgard”. Il mortale sorrise, passando una mano sul suo petto in un tocco appena palpabile. “Non sa che sei qui”, aggiunse poi, di nuovo serio. I suoi occhi, però, mostravano lo stesso bagliore deciso di quando gli raccontava di come avesse salvato il mondo. La fermezza di una scelta mai rimpianta, assieme a qualcosa di oscuro e pericoloso, un mostro nascosto sotto la sua faccia che gli aveva regalato un immediato senso di affinità.

Smise di tendere i muscoli e di immaginare l'attimo in cui lo avrebbe ucciso, limitandosi a fissarlo di rimando, un sorriso già pronto ad accarezzargli le labbra.

“E quali sono le tue intenzioni, allora?”.

Lo avrebbe punito per questa sua ribellione, non aveva dubbi al riguardo. Avrebbe finalmente sentito quanto la sua voce si sarebbe spezzata quando era in preda al dolore, forse sarebbe riuscito a strappargli una supplica, prima di rischiare di spezzarlo davvero. Ma se non stava arrivando Thor per riportarlo nella sua prigione ad Asgard, non aveva reali pericoli da cui stare in guardia.

L'espressione del suo mortale risultava ancora illeggibile, però.

“Hai osato privarmi dei capelli e rovinare il mio aspetto, Loki. Non posso lasciarti impunito”.

Aprì il cassetto, da dove estrasse un pugnale.

I suoi occhi erano più cupi che mai.

“Ho sempre voluto lasciarti dei segni”.

In un lampo di vivido dolore, accompagnato da un fiotto rovente verso il suo inguine, la lama gli incise la pelle fino a cozzare contro il costato, strappandogli il respiro. Ricercò lo sguardo di Adrian mentre il sangue gli imbrattava il petto, quegli occhi azzurri così cupi che si erano dimostrati capaci di giocare con un dio.

“E cosa conti di fare, quando sarò di nuovo libero e desidererò la tua testa?”.

“Ancora non sei libero”. Labbra morbide scesero a sfiorare le sue. “Nessuno può permettersi di farmi uno sgarbo e rimanere impunito, nemmeno un alieno immortale”.

Un altro fiotto rovente, lama contro osso, il coltello che arrivava a graffiargli una costola mentre si muoveva nella sua carne, assicurandosi di lasciargli un segno che la sua rigenerazione non avrebbe cancellato se non dopo mesi o forse anni.

“E tu, Loki di Asgard, porterai sulla pelle il mio nome”.

 


End file.
